


Boys Fall Like Dominoes

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Harry, Rimming, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry slips into an early heat while riding the tube. Naturally, that's when he meets Louis.





	Boys Fall Like Dominoes

The moment a pair of metallic doors slid open, Harry shuffled from the platform of Holloway Road and onto the Picadilly line. Given that it was just after eight in the morning, the tube was already packed with bodies of all sizes and slightly offensive array of scents. Gathering his hair into a messy bun, the column of his throat was exposed from its usual drape of chocolate waves. Harry barely flinched as several pairs of eyes instantly landed on him. He shrugged off the attention of the hardly enchanting Alphas and tugged a paperback from his well-worn messenger bag. 

Schooling and general life experience had warned him of the negative possibilities when it came to traveling the day before an impending heat, but Harry refused to be a spineless Omega that stopped living their life. There wasn’t an Alpha that could properly break him down and he wasn’t sure if it was his own biology that was to blame or if it was the other men’s faults for not being enough of what he needed. Regardless, he kept his attention on the lines of _Jane Eyre_ and pointedly ignored the subtle waves of vanilla that his pores were uselessly emanating. 

Another slew of bodies shuffled onto the tube during the following few stops, a swirl of scents exchanging with another in a slight haze. Harry leaned his body against a glass partition and yawned into his palm, his general state of exhaustion catching up to him. Flipping over page seventy-three, he lucidly continued to read. 

“Excuse me,” Came a sleep-worn voice, the gravelly timbre reverberating down the car of passengers.

A devastatingly torrential wave of earthly-pine drenched Harry before he even managed to snap his head upright. His cheeks heated upon their own accord as the unmistakably ethereal scent marinated his entire existence. Harry’s charcoal glasses slightly slipped down the bridge of his nose, eyes landing on an approaching man who was weaving his way through the crowd.

At first, Harry recoiled in confusion, unsure how the overpowering musk was stemming from a man slighter than himself. The other man stood a few inches shorter than Harry, his frame a compilation of sharp edges and a soft silhouette. Beryl blue bled into the pigment of his irises and dusty rose naturally blossomed in the plush of his lips. Harry had never been as affected by an Alpha’s scent and yet, this man with dipping curves and prominent cheekbones had him subconsciously elongating his spine in attention. 

Carding nimble fingers though his brown hair, the other man rested his back against the partition across from Harry. A steel-blue suit clung to his frame and Harry had to purposely drag his sightline from the way the taught material stretched over the Alpha’s muscular thighs. His nailbeds turned ivory as they dug into the pages of his book once he met the gaze of the Alpha. Even though he was not the typical mold for an Alpha, the other man was arguably the most attractive person that Harry had ever seen.

The other man had his left eyebrow cocked upwards and Harry watched the way his tongue dabbed the lush of his bottom lip. An unmistakable torrent of vanilla poured into the car and Harry forced himself not to flush as other Alphas subtly drifted towards him. His eyes remained locked on the man in the blue suit as if he was silently daring him to say something. 

For once, Harry found that he actually _craved_ for an Alpha to approach him. 

“What’d you got there?” 

Harry frowned at the new voice that hung over his shoulder. One glimpse behind him proved that it was a bystander who had been silently drifting towards him since he walked on the tube. The brawny Alpha was dripping with an abrasive scent that was practically repulsive to Harry’s body. He turned forwards and saw the man in the blue suit mischievously smirking back at him. 

Remembering basic propriety, Harry monotonously replied, “Charlotte Brontë.”

“Oh,” Brawny Alpha drawled out, the lilt in his voice revealing that he hadn’t the faintest idea who author was. He rested his hand on the glass barrier behind Harry’s back, “Right, right. Love that book.”

He opened his mouth to respond when another voice chimed in, “Mate, Charlotte Brontë, is an author.” 

It was the man in the blue suit and he looked just as unimpressed by the other Alpha as Harry felt. The confidence that blanketed the Alpha’s words asserted a sense of dominance that Harry might have overlooked if he judged the other man on appearance alone. Harry couldn’t help the way his mouth jaunted into a grin as Brawny Alpha behind him let out an indignant huff and stalked towards the opposite end of the car. 

Quickly flashing Harry a wink, the Alpha in the blue suit pushed himself off of the partition and stepped closer. His natural musk was stronger in their close proximity, nearly tangible as it crept over Harry’s skin. Out of habit, Harry defensively folded his arms over his chest and broadened his shoulders. 

“Could say thank you,” The man teased, his teeth dipping into the swell of his bottom lip. 

Instead, Harry bluntly asked, “You know Jane Eyre?”

“Course I do,” He easily said, his attention lethargically and blatantly roaming over Harry’s frame. A quiet laugh slipped from the Alpha’s lips, a glint passed over his eyes, “You look like you don’t believe me.”

“Sorry,” Harry cocked his head to the side and openly gave the man a once-over, “You don’t exactly look like the kind of guy who spends his free time reading classics.”

The other man was openly grinning and let out a disbelieved laugh, “And why’s that?” 

Harry lifted both of his eyebrows as if it was obvious. 

“Are you inferring that Alphas can’t like romance novels?” He challenged Harry. With a scoff and tilt of his chin upwards, the Alpha snuffed, “Very forward thinking you got there.” 

Harry frowned at that because he always believed he was the furthest person from being narrow-minded. After years of being pegged as someone who would blossom to be nothing more than a meek Omega, he did his best to squash pre-determined roles that society naturally constructed. 

He shook his head, “That’s not –”

“This is my stop,” The Alpha easily cut him off, taking a step to move towards the opening doors. “By the way,” He glimpsed at Harry over his shoulder and smirked, “ _I am a free human being with an independent will._ ” 

Harry gaped at the Alpha as Charlotte Brontë’s words easily fell from his lips. With a small wave over his shoulder, the other man strode onto the platform. Heat bloomed underneath the apples of Harry’s cheeks and he was pathetically aware that the sweet smell of strawberries had begun to seep into his scent. He crossed his legs and clamped his thighs together, silently groaning at the feeling of a dab of slick between his legs. 

“Fucks sake,” Harry huffed under his breath. 

He clenched his eyes shut and pretended that he didn’t manage to get worked up over something as simple as an Alpha quoting literature to him. It probably would have worked better if the man’s scent didn’t linger inside the car, relentlessly surrounding Harry in a cocoon curated of it. 

Harry knew that he was beginning to get worked up and blamed his impending heat for causing him to be so easily affected. Opening his eyes, he looked around the car to find a few Alphas staring at him through hooded eyelids. There was a strong probability that they were able smell his arousal without even having to be too close. Shoving the book back into his bag, Harry pulled the elastic from his hair and let the tendrils fall over his neck. He crossed his arms and resolutely started at the set of grey doors, already planning the fastest route to get off the platform. Once the doors slid open, Harry pushed his way out and took an immediate right. He gripped his bag close against his side and traipsed towards the exit, ignoring the pairs of eyes that followed his movements. 

****

After a day of stacking periodicals along dusty shelves, Harry was teetering somewhere between exhaustion and unease. With every passing hour, he could feel his heat getting closer. The incessant reminder of the Alpha’s scent from earlier in the morning continued to lick its way over his body as if he was marked. It was infuriating because Harry was sure that it was just his mind playing a cruel trick on him. It wasn’t possible that the other man’s scent had clung to him that long when they hadn’t even touched. It was the mere memory of it that kept Harry on edge. 

All he wanted to do was get home and fall asleep until he was dolefully woken up from the innate need to be knotted. Similar to his other heats, Harry would restlessly fuck himself out of it with a pink dildo that had a knot along the base of the toy. There were only a few heats where he considered finding an Alpha to properly fuck him through it, but every man he had met was underwhelming at best. Harry scrubbed a hand over his face and impatiently waited for the next train to come. 

As the tube approached and passed by in a slight blur, Harry’s eyes dragged over the passing compartments. The train slowed and Harry’s attention caught on a familiar face. His jaw slackened as recognition tied the other man to the epicenter of his morning’s demise. Without thought, Harry stepped towards the left and followed the car until it came to a halt. The doors slid open and Harry stepped aboard, his gaze locked on the Alpha’s profile. 

He watched the way the other man’s nose slightly flared before his head whipped to face Harry. Under any other circumstance, Harry would have rolled his eyes and ignored the attention. However, for some unexplainable reason, there was an invisible tether that pulled him closer towards the other man. His eyelashes fluttered as he was met with the scent of pine, somehow proving to be even more intoxicating than before. 

“Well, look who it is,” The Alpha dragged out. He pointedly looked at the empty seat towards his right, “Are you gonna sit down or insult me some more?” 

Harry flushed crimson and closed the distance between them, sitting down by his side. His heart picked up a steady pace and a bead of sweat trickled down the nape of his neck. 

“I wasn’t trying to insult you,” Harry mumbled, eyes darting between the Alpha’s face and the front of the car. 

“Was that meant to be an apology?”

“I – Um,” Harry stammered, internally cringing that he was losing his articulation just from their close proximity. He cleared his throat, “Yeah. I’m sorry.” 

The other man hummed and bit back an amused smile. He held out his hand, “Louis, by the way.” 

Harry shook his hand and didn’t miss the way Louis’ grip tightened a fraction before he let go. He slid his hands between his thighs and actively avoided the way that his usual scent of vanilla was completely replaced by strawberries. It was an embarrassing indicator that he was slipping into his heat. 

It was also extremely inconvenient for Harry since he was still eleven stops away from his flat. 

“Harry,” He mumbled, realizing that he hadn’t offered up his own name. 

He started to feel slightly feverish and having Louis in such close proximity was only spiraling him into overdrive. Harry hadn’t gone into heat in public since he originally presented as an Omega, usually having it down to a precise science of locking himself in his room for two days. Fidgeting in his seat, Harry rested his right leg over his left. 

Louis visibly stiffened in the seat next to him, his knuckling baring white where they cupped his knees. Harry clenched his eyes shut, his lips parting a touch as he was drenched in Louis’ arousal. 

“Fuck,” Harry whimpered under his breath. 

“Do,” Louis started and stopped. “You’re starting now, aren’t you?”

Harry groaned at the upfront questing and jiggled his leg in impatience to get off of the train. Every nerve in his body was begging to be touched by the Alpha, but he still had some form of coherency not to jump the man. He gritted his teeth and firmly nodded. 

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay,” Louis coaxed, his voice dropping an octave. 

Sucking his bottom lip between his teeth, Harry ignored Louis’ attention and frantically looked around. A few Alphas and Omegas must have been able to smell his heat because heads began to turn towards their direction. A woman with cropped red hair who sat a few seats away, offered him a sympathetic frown and Harry wanted to cover his face in embarrassment. 

The man perched in the seat on front of them angled his face to the side and Harry didn’t miss the way his green pupils were dilated with lust. A wave of tangible attraction radiated from his lanky frame and Harry instinctively inhaled the scent. He was quickly shaken out of it when Louis’ arm slid over his shoulder and something close to a growl spat from his mouth. The other Alpha jerked back and awkwardly shifted to face forward, a blush covering the base of his neck. 

“Shit,” Harry wiped a clammy hand over his face and rocked in his seat, unable to have Louis touching him without consequence. He dug his nails into the material of his jeans, “I gotta get out of here.” 

“Harry,” Louis urged, his upper body turning towards him. Apparently, Harry’s lack of response wasn’t good enough for Louis because assertiveness quickly covered his tone, “Stop fidgeting and look at me.”

Feeling as if he had the air punched straight out of him, Harry’s bottom lip slipped from between his teeth. His back straightened and he snapped his head towards Louis. His brows furrowed together as his head and heart pulled in two different directions. Since secondary school, he hated when an Alpha used assertion without permission to get their way. As far as Harry was concerned, it was manipulative and inherently wrong. But in that moment, the other part of him that aligned with guttural need, craved to have Louis subdue him with his Alpha voice. 

“Good,” Louis praised. 

The simple affirmation ricocheted inside of Harry, firing off neurons that had him leaning into Louis’ side. Pressed against Louis’ warmth, Harry felt unexplainably frantic and calm all at once. A low rumble reverberated inside of Louis’ chest and he lightly pressed a thumb against the side of Harry’s neck.

“I need you to tell me what stop you get off at,” Louis lowly instructed. 

Harry couldn’t help his helpless whimper as he said, “Holloway.”

“Fuckin’ hell,” Louis grumbled, probably understanding that Harry wasn’t going to be coherent enough to make it that far. He squeezed Harry’s shoulder, “I get off at the next stop and have a spare bedroom you can stay in.”

“I can’t do that,” Harry quickly said, but there was barely any conviction in his voice. He pulled his messenger bag onto his lap and hugged it to his chest, “M’ not some kid who – I can’t take care of myself.” 

Louis gave him a disapproving stare before thumbing over Harry’s pulse point, “I bet on any other day you can, but you’re not gonna make it all the way back to Holloway like this.” 

Harry squeezed his thighs together and his eyes nearly rolled back as a burst of slick poured from his entrance. An even stronger wave of lust surged out of Louis and Harry was nearly delirious with how badly he wanted Louis to properly mark him. It was obscene and if Harry was in a different state of mind, he would have been embarrassed that the thought crossed his mind. 

“Fine,” Harry said, trying to sound more displeased than he was. “But,” He glimpsed at Louis from the corner of his eyes, “This doesn’t mean I’m some weak –.” 

“No one is calling you weak, Harry,” The tube came to a stop and Louis’ mouth was jaunted into a grin as he motioned for Harry to stand. “Come on, love.” 

Harry slid out of the seat, knees buckling as a firm hand was pressed against the center of his back. Louis guided them onto the platform and Harry was leaning in closer to the Alpha’s touch with each step. Passengers watched them as they went, flared nostrils picking up the compilation of Harry’s slick and Louis’ arousal. Chancing a glance in Louis’ direction, Harry nearly purred at the sight of the other man baring his teeth towards another Alpha who was unsubtly closing in on him. 

“Step any closer to him, pal, I fucking dare you,” Louis gritted out, eyes narrowed on the other Alpha.

The possessive timbre that saturated Louis’ voice was enough to make Harry stumble forward. His headspace was becoming hazy as it formed a steady mantra of _Louis, Louis, Louis_. 

Louis instantly steadied him, wrapping one arm around Harry’s waist and draping Harry’s other arm over his shoulders. Harry allowed himself to melt into the touch. He blearily ducked his head down and nosed against Louis’ temple. 

“Come on, H,” Louis said, but it came out close to a moan. He squeezed Harry’s hip, “Just two streets down.”

Admittedly, without much help from Harry, they made it to a tall building complex. Louis pulled the lobby door open and quickly darted towards an elevator. Harry’s pupils were blown wide and locked on where Louis’ hand was circled around his wrist. He crowded behind Louis and practically draped himself over the alpha, inhaling the intoxicating scent that he was emanating. Louis reached behind and gripped the back of Harry’s thighs, his fingers dipping into the jean material. Harry whimpered and lolled his head onto Louis’ shoulder. 

The elevator door slid open with a faint _ding_ and Louis instantly hauled Harry in. Inside the small compartment the intensity of their scents were exaggerated. A pained noise slipped from Harry’s mouth, his hands trembling with the inherent need to be touched. 

“Don’t leave me alone.”

Louis’ head snapped towards Harry, the color of his eyes morphing into something darker. Even through the mist of his heat, he was aware enough to know that he didn’t just need Louis to help him, he genuinely wanted it. There was some connection between them, Harry was sure of it. He believed that he wouldn’t have felt so drawn to Louis’ scent if there wasn’t something deeper there.

“I mean – If you don’t already have…” Harry drawled off, frowning at the realization that Louis might already have a mate and he was just trying to be kind. 

Louis carefully stepped into Harry’s space, “I don’t.” 

Harry roughly inhaled through his nose and cleared his throat. Louis opened his mouth, but closed it once the elevator jerked to a halt. Both men turned towards the corridor, hesitating for a moment before filing out of the elevator. Louis reached back and tangled their fingers together. 

“I won’t leave you.”

Heat flourished inside of Harry’s chest at the reassurance and he felt as if he was being submerged into an inferno. Sweat gathered along the nape of his neck and he reached up to push his hair away from the side of his neck. Louis’ shoulders instantly tensed and he looked back, eyes instantly landing on the bare of Harry’s throat. Picking up his pace, Louis led them towards a door labeled, _928_. 

The moment Louis opened the door to his flat, Harry was tugging at the hem of his jumper. Louis locked the door behind him and leaned back against the surface, eyes falling shut. Unbothered to fully take in his surroundings, Harry fidgeted with his clothes and stared at Louis. 

Louis blinked his eyes open and he lifted an eyebrow, “Are you sure?” 

Harry jerkily nodded, growing desperate as he fully slipped under. He felt as if his skin was crawling with how badly he just needed Louis to do _something_. Louis must have been able to smell the desperation that practically radiated from Harry because he straightened his spine and pushed himself from the door.

“Here’s what you’re going to do,” Louis lowly began, his voice easily slipping into its Alpha tone. He kept his eyes on Harry as he began to lethargically strip his suit jacket off, “You’re gonna open the second door on the left and spread yourself out on my bed while I grab some water.” 

Harry swallowed as he watched Louis set the jacket on a nearby hook. 

Louis’ fingers began to dance along his button-down, “Leave your clothes on the armchair. No touching yourself.” He expectantly cocked his eyebrow, “Got it?”

“Yeah,” Harry weakly exhaled, feeling slick lightly trickle down the inside of his thigh. 

His jaw slackened as Louis blatantly sniffed the air, his eyes rolling back inside his head. Louis’ expression darkened with mischief as he said, “I’ve always loved the taste of strawberries.” 

“Fucking hell,” Harry mewled at the implication of getting Louis’ mouth between the apex of his thighs

Louis cocked his head towards the hallway, “Go on.”

Harry didn’t bother to look contrite as he promptly staggered towards Louis’ bedroom. Every nerve of his body was on alert of how potent Louis’ scent was in his room. Fresh pine clung to every surface and Harry wanted to allow himself to drown in it. Without much finesse, he tugged his clothes off and carefully slipped his glasses off the bridge of his nose. He rested his clothes on a small leather armchair and his frames on a side table. Deciding that Louis probably wouldn’t want his duvet to be ruined by slick and come, Harry pulled it down towards the foot of the bed. His cock was painfully hard between his legs, but he wanted to follow Louis’ instruction. Lying down on his back, hands fisting the soft blue sheets under him, Harry tried to slow his heartrate as he waited for Louis. 

“Well aren’t you a fucking vision?”

Harry leaned forward and couldn’t help but to gawk at the Alpha. 

“Oh my god,” He whimpered, blushing as his cock slightly jerked and released a blurt of precome. 

Louis wasn’t wearing anything more than a pair of black briefs, the soft material clinging to the straining muscles of his thighs. His skin was golden as if he was kissed by the sun itself. A dusting of auburn hair trailed along his sternum and Harry wanted to run his nose over the supple skin. The edges of Louis’ mouth quirked and he strolled into the room with the amount of nonchalant confidence that made Harry wet with anticipation. He set down three water bottles and his mobile, probably for ordering food between rounds. 

Harry slammed back into the mattress and he couldn’t explain why he suddenly felt like crying. He was overheated and oversensitive, craving for Louis to lay his hands over him. Subconsciously, he parted his legs and felt a brush of cold air against his slick entrance. The overwhelming reality of how empty he was had tears start to prickle the corner of his eyes. 

“Babe,” Louis cooed as he climbed onto the bed.

The endearment only made Harry roughly sniffle, his nails piercing Louis’ sheets. He turned his head and inhaled Louis’ scent, realizing that it was strongest towards the right side of the bed. Harry felt restless, arching his back and pressing his arse into mattress. 

“Tell me what you want,” Louis ordered, the pads of his fingers lightly tracing over Harry’s thighs. “What d’you usually like during your heat?”

“Dunno,” Harry whimpered. When Louis tutted, he pressed the heels of his palms against his eyes and mumbled, “I use a toy with a knot on it.” 

“And with an Alpha?” Louis asked, climbing over Harry’s frame so he was bracketing Harry’s hips with his knees. He arched his spine and nosed along Harry’s pulse point, letting out a low moan before whispering, “Do you like someone slowly breaking you down?” Louis pursed his lips and kissed his neck, “Or do you like it rough and quick?” 

Harry impatiently circled his arms around Louis’ neck and bucked his hips upwards, outright purring at the feeling of Louis’ hard on. He felt Louis pant out a huff of laughter against the column of his throat. 

“Answer me, baby,” Louis added an edge to his voice that had Harry going pliant underneath him. 

“Never been with one during my heat.”

Louis froze and slightly pulled away, eliciting a needy whine from the back of Harry’s throat. 

“Have you – Harry, have you been with _anyone_ during a heat?” Louis carefully asked, his head tilted to the side. 

Harry sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and minutely shook his head. 

After a moment of unsettling silence, an animalistic growl tore through Louis’ throat and he roughly rolled his hips down. Harry wrapped his legs around Louis’ waist and his hole relaxed at the feeling of Louis hungrily grinding into him. 

“ _Fuck_ , you little minx,” Louis gritted out, nipping the skin of Harry’s throat. He lathed over the spot with his tongue and then leaned back to look at Harry, “You want me to be the first person to fuck you through it? To _knot_ you through it?” 

Harry was vaguely aware that he was legitimately crying by that point. He jerkily nodded and clawed over Louis’ back, his nails digging into the soft skin. 

Louis pressed another kiss along the junction of Harry’s neck, “M’ gonna take care of you.” 

“Get on with it then,” Harry impatiently huffed. 

“Bossy little Omega, aren’t you?” Louis laughed, leaning back on his haunches. He fisted the base of Harry’s cock, coaxing another bead of precome from the head of his hard on. Louis hummed, “What if I dragged this out, hmm? Didn’t let you come for a while?”

“Louis,” Harry desperately whined. He folded his arms over his head and lifted his hips, “Don’t be a fucking tease.” 

“Say please.”

Harry ground his teeth, “Come on.”

Louis moved his hand away, “Say it.”

“Fucks sake,” Harry gritted out, a flush coloring his neck crimson. He locked eyes with Louis and lifted an eyebrow, “Please?”

Louis impishly smirked as he brought his hand back to Harry’s shaft.

“Please, what?”

“Please make me come,” Harry slurred out, feeling inhibitions fully leave his body. “Need to,” He whimpered as tears clumped his eyelashes together. “C’mon, Louis, please make me come.”  
“Good boy,” Louis praised, pulling a euphoric whimper from the back of Harry’s throat. 

Louis slowly started to jack him off, circling his palm over the wet crown of Harry’s cock to slick his length. Harry’s eyes rolled back and his lips parted to make a perfect oval. He was already infuriatingly close to coming after just two strokes. The succulent smell of strawberries filled the bedroom, deliciously comingling with Louis’ musk. Harry sniffed and openly moaned at the scent, allowing it to push him to the brink.

“Like the way I smell, baby?” Louis mused, moving his hand in quicker strokes.

“Smell so fucking good,” Harry brokenly gasped, his eyes glazing over. He blindly gripped onto Louis’ shoulder and rushed out, “Want you to scent me.” 

“Fucking hell,” Louis lowly exhaled. He pressed the pad of his thumb into Harry’s slit, “You want that? Make it so all you can think about is me?”

Harry quickly nodded, groaning as Louis spat directly onto his cock. Louis lowered his head and nosed along the expanse of Harry’s abdomen, nipping and kissing as he went. His hand continued to work over Harry’s length and Harry was a breath away from begging before the richest wave of pine washed over him. 

“Relax, baby,” Louis softly cooed, his lips brushing over Harry’s heart as he spoke.

Louis’ pheromones blanketed Harry, curling around every sense that he had. His limbs felt heavy, his heartbeat noticeably slowing. It was the closest to nirvana that Harry had ever experienced and he couldn’t help the dopey grin that easily tugged the corners of his mouth. 

“Let go for me, baby,” Louis gently urged, tightening his fist. He kissed Harry’s collarbone, “Come for me.”

Harry’s spine arched off the mattress and his toes curled as his cock jerked in Louis’ grip. A sheen of sweat gathered along the junction of his throat as come painted his stomach in thick ropes. Louis continued to stroke him through it, making Harry’s legs uselessly kick out. 

“Look so good like this,” Louis praised, slowing his hand to a halt. 

Harry preened underneath the Alpha. He wasn’t sated because he was still ridiculously empty, but he finally felt as if he could properly breathe again. He pressed his thighs together and both men groaned as Harry’s slick covered his milky skin. Louis deliberately kept eyes with Harry as he lifted his hand and brought it to his mouth and sucked off Harry’s come. 

“Shit,” Harry weakly panted, irises widening as another burst of lust seeped from him. 

Louis kissed Harry’s sternum and lightly squeezed his waist, “Turn on your stomach for me, baby.”

With much effort, Harry rolled to his front, instinctively spreading his legs. There was a delirious itch that ticked along the base of his spine, silently beckoning Louis closer to where Harry wanted him. He heard the sound of Louis’ briefs hitting the floor and his neck twisted back to get a look. Harry tugged his bottom lip between his teeth at the sight of Louis’ lovely flushed cock, eyes trained on the way the crown of his cock brushed his lower abdomen. 

Crawling back onto the bed, Louis’ hands rested on Harry’s arse, kneading the pert muscle with a sureness that had Harry bucking against the mattress. His cock was still sensitive, but he wasn’t far off from getting another hard on as Louis continued to massage him. 

“Please,” Harry’s voice caught on the simple word. 

Louis’ fingers moved closer towards Harry’s inner thigh. 

“You want me to fuck you open?” Louis leisurely drawled, running his knuckle against the back of Harry’s balls and spreading slick between his thighs. “I want to hear you beg for it,” He pushed Harry’s legs together and bracketed them with his knees. 

Harry’s jaw dropped at the feeling of Louis’ cock between his thighs, slipping against his soft skin with a slick glide. He crossed his ankles and pressed his thighs together. Louis let out a gravelly moan as he canted his hips forwards. Harry gripped the sheets and roughly exhaled, letting out another stream of tears as he silently begged for Louis to brush against his entrance. 

“So soft,” Louis praised, dropping his upper body down so his forehead rested against the center of Harry’s shoulders. He fucked Harry’s thighs and let out another groan, “Feels so fucking good on my cock.” 

Harry pushed his arse back and whimpered, “Louis, _please_.”

“Please, what?” Louis panted a wet breath against Harry’s skin, his hips quickening their pace. 

“Fucking get in me,” Harry said on a frustrated whine. He clenched his eyes shut and begged, “M’ so fucking empty. I need you.”

Louis roughly fucked his hips forward and possessively bit Harry’s shoulder.

“Say it again,” Louis demanded, slowing his movements. He licked over the teeth indents on Harry’s skin, “Tell me you need me.”

Harry unhooked his ankles and flattened himself against the bed, fully presenting himself to the Alpha.

“I need you.”

Louis sucked a bruise into Harry’s skin in response, working over the spot with harsh nips of his teeth. Harry practically sobbed that the greediness of Louis’ actions, wanting every single mark that Louis was willing to give him. He wanted his skin to be speckled with evidence of Louis’ presence. 

“Gonna finger you, baby,” Louis murmured into the crook of Harry’s neck. He leaned back and settled between Harry’s thighs, “Make sure you’re nice and open for me.” 

Harry was positive that he was already loose enough for Louis to properly fuck him, but he wasn’t about to complain after having nothing inside him for far too long. He pushed himself up to his knees and kept his forearms against the mattress. Spreading his thighs, Harry arched his back. 

“Wonder if you taste as good as you smell,” Louis wondered aloud. 

Before Harry could let out a string of needy pleas, Louis’ tongue was lathing over his entrance. He immediately pushed back into the feeling, a broken moan pouring from his parted lips. Louis dug his fingers into the soft skin of Harry’s thighs as he messily moved his head from left to right. Harry felt his slick dip towards his balls and whimpered when Louis circled his rim with a pointed tongue. 

“Oh my god,” Harry feverishly gasped. 

Flattening his tongue, Louis slowly stroked over Harry’s entrance. Louis pulled back and blew a puff of cold air onto his wet rim. He bit the cleft of Harry’s right arse cheek, “Sweet like strawberries.”

Louis dove back in and hungrily licked him out, alternating between swirls of his tongue and firm presses. Harry wasn’t able to coherently form sentences, just a slew of high pitched whimpers that continuously spilling from his pouted lips. His cock heavily hung between his legs and he knew that he was already on the brink of coming a second time. 

Settling back on his haunches, Louis spat directly on Harry’s entrance before he maddeningly rubbed the pad of his thumb against the ring of muscle. Harry pushed back into the pressure, chasing the relief of having Louis inside of him. 

“Look at you,” Louis murmured and brought his hand back to quickly strike the center of Harry’s left arse cheek. 

A sharp sting bloomed into heat underneath Harry’s skin and before he could even yelp, Louis slipped two fingers inside of him. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Harry mewled, rocking his hips back onto Louis’ digits. 

Louis didn’t bother to tease him, instantly fucking him open with sure strokes. He scissored his fingers open wide before twisting them in a corkscrew motion. Harry’s eyes shot open when Louis massaged his walls, incessantly searching for his prostate. 

“C’mon, so close,” Harry begged, needing Louis to hit the bundle of nerves so he could come a second time. 

Louis let out a demeaning chuckle, “You think you have to tell me where your prostate is?”

Harry groaned as Louis slowed his ministrations, “If you know then just –”

His voice caught in his throat because Louis assuredly crooked his fingers into a beckoning motion and rubbed Harry’s prostate. He was relentless in his circular motions, eliciting a string of curses from Harry’s mouth. 

“M’ gonna come again,” Harry panted, feeling heat coil inside his groin. 

Louis kissed the dip of Harry’s spine, “Spread yourself for me and I’ll make you come again, baby.”

Harry instantly reached behind himself and gripped his arse with both hands, pressing his chest flat against the mattress. He spread his cheeks as wide as possible and dug his nails into the supple skin. Louis slipped both of his pointer fingers inside and stretched Harry open. Harry’s vision whited out at the feeling of Louis’ tongue easily slipping inside of his hole. 

“Oh god,” Harry whinnied, his heartrate jackhammering. He jerked back against Louis’ tongue, “Oh my fucking fuck.” 

Without being touched, he came for the second time. His rim spasmed around Louis’ tongue and he felt the way Louis enthusiastically hummed into the sensation. Harry collapsed onto his front, feeling weightless and heavy limbed all at once. 

“Could have you come on my tongue for hours,” Louis said as he rubbed his hands over Harry’s back. He helped Harry maneuver onto his back, “Fuck, baby, you look amazing.”

Harry dopily grinned at Louis, reaching up to pull the other man down. He looped his legs around Louis’ waist and weakly patted at him, “Still want you to fuck me.”

Louis let out a faint disbelieved laugh and kissed Harry’s temple. He spat on his palm and shook his head, “You’re an insatiable little thing, huh?”

A toothy grin stretched over Harry’s face and he easily nodded, “Yup.” 

Gripping the base of his cock, Louis aligned himself with Harry’s rim and slowly pushed forwards. Harry was desperate enough where his body was practically pulling Louis in closer, welcoming him as if they had spent years doing this. He lolled his head to the side and moaned as Louis slid all the way to the hilt, their balls pressed against each other. 

“How the fuck do you still feel tight?” Louis moaned out and ground his hips forwards. 

The head of his cock was snug against Harry’s prostate, catching the group of nerves with every roll. Louis dropped down to bracket Harry’s head with his forearms, enclosing Harry’s oversensitive cock with their abdomens. Harry tightened his legs around Louis’ middle. There was an indescribable need to be as physically close to the Alpha. On some level of awareness, he knew that it was his body aching for Louis’ knot. He knew that he wouldn’t be satisfied until they were joined in the most intimate way. 

Harry kissed the inside of Louis’ bicep and brokenly begged, “Need you to knot me.”

Louis harshly snapped his hips in response, bucking Harry up higher on the bed. He slipped his hands underneath Harry’s back and gripped onto his shoulders. With the new leverage, Louis quickly pulled Harry down to meet his thrusts. While a litany of mewls were falling from Harry’s lips, Louis was letting out a slew of lowly choked moans. Their voices created a symphony inside Louis’ bedroom and Harry felt as if he could spend the rest of his heats just like that. 

Another heady wave of pine subdued him, Louis scent marking him as his movements began to lose rhythm. Harry reached between their bodies and fisted the head of his cock, finding it embarrassingly wet even though he had come just fifteen minutes ago. He jacked himself off in pace with Louis’ strokes, chasing a third orgasm. 

Louis pushed himself upwards and steadied both of his hands against the mattress. He kissed the height of Harry’s cheekbone, “Hold your knees to your chest for me.” 

Easily complying, Harry let go of his cock and gripped the front of his shins, pulling his knees against his front. He was spread out even wider in the position, giving Louis easier access to split him open. Louis continuously rocked his hips forward, his hips deliciously cradling Harry’s arse with each drive. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the air and the moment Louis fucked into Harry’s prostate, Harry yelped. His toes curled as come splatted over his other two orgasms, painting his skin in pearly ropes. 

Louis slammed his cock forward and Harry was almost too delirious to recognize that the base of Louis’ cock had swelled. He dropped his legs and whimpered at the feeling of Louis’ knot tugging at his rim. Warmth flooded inside of him as Louis’ cock pulsated. Louis dropped down and messily kissed over Harry’s face as he continued to come. Harry satedly hummed and looped his arms around Louis’ neck. 

“Alright?” Louis asked, leaning back so he could meet Harry’s eyes. 

Harry tried not to laugh at Louis’ expression when he shook his head. 

“No?” Louis rushed out, cupping Harry’s face and wildly looking over him. “Did I hurt you? Did– ”

“You haven’t properly kissed me.”

A cheeky grin stretched over Harry’s mouth as Louis gaped back at him. The Alpha let out a startled laugh and rested his forehead against Harry’s shoulder. 

“You dick,” Louis incredulously laughed. 

“Hey,” Harry pinched his neck, “You have to be nice to me.”

“Says who?”

“Says general politeness seeing as how you’re still snug in my arse.”

Louis nipped his shoulder and leaned back, his eyebrow pointedly cocked. He playfully narrowed his eyes, “I’d move if my cock would allow it.”

Harry tilted his head back and laughed, “That’s bullshit.”

“Yeah,” Louis quietly said, fondness painting his tone. 

“So…”

“So?”

Harry rolled his eyes and impatiently huffed, “Are you gonna kiss me or not?”

The corners of Louis’ mouth jaunted into a wide grin, the skin by his eyes crinkling adorably. He nudged their noses together and exhaled, “Bossy little Omega,” before bringing their lips together.


End file.
